Sisterly Love A Christmas Story
by Sharie05
Summary: This is a story mainly centered around Heath and Audra. There is some violence involved. This was a story written for a challenge on the Big Valley board. It is complete.


Sisterly Love

A Christmas Story

The door of the small café opened suddenly and Audra looked up as her brother entered. Quickly closing the door behind him to keep out the cold, Heath removed his hat and turned looking for his sister. Smiling as he spotted her he weaved past a few small tables and sat down next to her.

"Any news?" She asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, the manager sent a telegram up the line but he hasn't heard a word yet." Heath replied as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his sage green coat.

"Oh Heath what if it doesn't come? We can't miss Christmas." Audra said sadly as she took his hand. "It's already a day over due."

"Don't worry sis, it'll come." Heath replied before turning his head and sneezing.

"Bless you, you sure you're feeling alright? You look flushed." Audra stated as she reached up to touch his rosy cheek.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile as he took her hand.

Sitting back in her chair, Audra continued to watch him as he sipped his now luke warm coffee. Even though he'd been with the family for a little over a year, she felt closer to him than she did with Nick and Jarrod whom she'd grown up with. She loved all her brothers the same she just felt closer to Heath.

After their father died Jarrod had stepped up to take his place, he'd become more of a father figure to her than an older brother. Nick had taken a different route, he was still definitely the big brother but he treated her as if she were a china doll. One that if allowed to be rough and tumble would break into a million pieces. Sometime he was so over protective of her he smothered her. After their father died Nick had become to busy running the ranch to pay her much attention at all.

But then there was Heath, an older brother who treated her as an equal. Someone who listened to what she had to offer, who let her speak her mind without saying her ideas or thoughts were frivolous. He was someone she could bounce ideas of off without the fear of being laughed at or pushed aside. He was someone she confessed her dreams to, someone who understood her gentle heart because that same gentle heart beat in his chest as well.

"Mr. Barkley?" A large heavyset man called out as he came into the café.

"Over here," Heath replied as he stood up and waived to the man.

"Names Jed, Jed Reid. Mr. Lebbert sent me over from the stage depot office. Sorry but I got bad news for ya." He said shaking Heath's hand before he took off his hat.

"Please have a seat Mr. Reid," Heath replied as he pulled out the chair next to him. For a moment he wasn't sure if the large man would even fit on the small chair. He was at least six inches taller and weighed close to a hundred pounds more than Heath.

"Just Jed's fine Mr. Barkley," he said carefully taking a seat.

"It's Heath, and this is my sister Audra." he stated smiling.

"Nice ta meet you Ma'am," Jed said as he dipped his head slightly. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her bright smile and clear blue eyes combined with her soft delicate skin made her almost irresistible. She was dressed in riding cloths but he could still see the fine figure of a woman she was.

"Thank you, and it's Audra." She said extending her hand out to him.

As he touched her delicate but beautiful hand a blush rose up on his cheeks. He hadn't felt this way around a woman in a long time. Most tended to shy away from him, he was certain that his large size had something to do with it. That and the dark secret he kept. Turning his attention away from her he spoke to Heath. "Mr. Lebbert just got a telegram, it said there was a rockslide up in the mountains and the stage would be delayed for a couple a' days."

"No," Audra cried out covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry miss," Jed stated as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Heath we can't miss Christmas," Audra said as she turned towards him.

"Don't worry sis, we'll think of something." Heath replied as he pulled her close.

The large tears rolling down her rosy cheeks tugged at his heart. He wanted to comfort her, to take away her pain, to love her. Yes that was it… he wanted her. He wanted her more than any other woman he'd had before.

"Thanks for bringing us word Jed." Heath said as he stuck out his hand. "Would ya stay for a cup a coffee?"

"Na I best get back," Jed stated as he stood up and looked down at Audra. "Sorry about the stage," he said to her.

"I'm sorry for being so childish Mr. Reid, thank you." Audra replied as she wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"You know there might be some horses at the livery for rent. You could probably make it home by Christmas if you left today." Jed commented as he looked back at Heath.

"Oh Heath could we?" Audra asked excitedly.

"I don't know sis, it's an awful long way ta Stockton and it's mighty cold outside." Heath replied.

"Please Heath, I don't mind the cold and I've camped out with Nick and Jarrod plenty of times." Audra answered as she placed her hand on Heath's arm.

"Audra it'd take us a full two days of hard riding to make it." He said as he tried to make her see how difficult the trip would be. "Besides it's no picnic sleeping on the cold ground."

"I'm not afraid, we just have to get home." Audra pleaded.

Jed watched from afar as Audra pleaded with her brother a plan started to come together in his head. A plan that would see to it that he had the golden haired beauty all to himself; not only for this Christmas but for every one there after as well.

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

How he ever let her talk him into this venture he'd never know. How one pleading look from her could make him go against his better judgment, he would probably never figure out. Glancing over at her as she rode along next to him a smile graced his lips. She was dressed in an oversized brown tweed winter coat, her hat was neatly held in place by a brown scarf tied under her chin. The large leather gloves she had on over her smaller ones for added warmth easily held onto the reins of the large bay they rented only a few hours ago. A bedroll and extra blanket sat tidily secured behind her rented saddle.

As a strong gust of wind threatened to take his hat he saw Audra shiver. "You warm enough?" He asked holding onto his hat with his free hand.

"I'm fine, wind's just a little cold." she replied with a smile.

Easing his horse up next to hers he reached behind his saddle and removed an extra blanket. Draping it across her legs he smiled at her, "maybe this will help with the wind a little."

His thoughtfulness and caring nature was not lost on her, the mere fact that he even accompanied her on this trip still amazed her. When she'd gotten her friend Emily's letter last week she knew she had to come and help any way she could. Emily's husband Ray had been shot and killed in a robbery attempt at the bank; unfortunately he'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Emily was due to have their second child any day, with no help and a small toddler to take care of she called on her old friend.

Heath had immediately offered to accompany her on the long trip, even though he'd never met Emily he felt he could help out around their small farm while Audra tended to the family.

The new baby had come on only the second day of their visit. Emily proudly gave birth to a very healthy and loud baby boy. She named the baby after her late husband and after a few tears rejoiced with her new bundle of joy.

Heath spent most of the week working outside making needed repairs to the house and barn. The weather was turning colder but he enjoyed the work and didn't mind the cold. It wasn't until the end of the week when Emily's parents arrived from New York that he noticed his aches and pains increasing some.

With Emily's parents arrival she and Heath were free to head back to the ranch. Emily's parents would be staying with her and the children for a while before deciding what to do with the ranch.

"Heath?" Audra questioned, breaking away from her thoughts as she looked over at him.

"Yeah sis?"

"I never did thank you for what you did for Emily and the children." She said with a smile.

"No need for any thanks just did what anyone would of." Heath replied easily

"Not just anyone Heath," Audra returned as she watched the corner of his mouth turn up.

"We should make camp soon, it gets dark mighty early this time a year."

They rode on in silence for another mile or two before he found a good spot for them to settle into. There was a small stream nearby and plenty of nice thick pines to help shelter them from the cold wind. As the area around them began to darken and the fire roared to life, brother and sister began to settle in for the night.

"You sit still while I heat this up," Heath said as he carried a small covered pot over to the fire.

Hearing him cough as he knelt down, Audra watched him with an attentive eye. She'd heard him coughing quietly on and off throughout the afternoon as they traveled but didn't think much of it. His cheeks were still a nice rosy red but she attributed that to the cold air more than sickness. As she watched him she began to notice things she hadn't earlier in the day. His normal graceful movements were somewhat subdued; he seemed stiff or sore.

As he walked back and sat down next to her she heard him groan slightly. "Heath… are you feeling alright?" She asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"I'm fine sis, just a little sore from diggin' fence posts is all." He replied as he eased himself back against his saddle.

Audra looked at him trying to decide if he was trying to pull the wool over her eyes. She knew he'd worked hard around Emily's place; he was gone from sun up to sun down everyday. "That cough sounds like it's getting worse," she added trying to gage his response.

"Don't worry sis it's just a tickle." He assured her as he tapped her nose with his finger. Looking into her questioning eyes he had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Audra asked as she heard the laugh she loved so much.

"I'd a never believed it but it's true," Heath laughed as Audra grew more impatient.

"Never believed what?" Audra asked, turning her body to face his.

"That you'd turn out ta be a bigger nursemaid than Nick," Heath replied laughing.

His laugh, if she heard it everyday for the rest of her life she'd never grow tired of it. The sparkle in his eyes and the easy banter that flowed between them warmed her heart. Just his mere presence filled a void in her heart she'd carried with her since her father's death. Laughing herself as she looked at his smiling face, "Heath Barkley you're dreadful." She said swatting him with her gloved hand.

With their stomachs full and the fire in front of them blazing, they both snuggled into their bedrolls and covered up for the night. Looking up into the starry sky Audra was surprised by their beauty. "Wow," she whispered quietly as she watched them sparkle above her.

"Awful pretty aren't they," Heath said as he watched the stars twinkle in his sister's eyes.

"They're beautiful," Audra replied as she continued to gaze heavenward.

"My mama always said there wasn't anything more beautiful than the night sky at Christmas time." Heath said as he too let his gaze rest upon the stars.

"She was right," Audra replied as she reached over and laid her hand on Heath's arm. "Heath will you tell me about Christmas with your mother? What was she like?"

Sitting up a little he wrapped his arm around his sister and drew her close. "She was the only person I knew growing up who loved me unconditionally. She always seemed to know when something was troubling me and she usually knew how to fix it too." He said laughing a little. "She spent the early part of my life trying to hide the ugliness of the world from me, trying to protect me, shelter me."

Audra listened carefully to her brother's words as he talked openly for the first time about his mother. She held on and wrapped herself around each loving memory he shared with her. When he was finally finished she looked up and noticed the tears in his eyes. "She was a remarkable woman Heath." Audra said as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Thanks sis," he whispered as he enveloped her hand in his own. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up again. "How about telling me what it was like being Tom Barkley's only daughter."

The gleam in his eye told her he really wanted to know. Most of the time he never asked about the father they shared. She had an idea that it just might be too painful for him yet.

"Father was a lot like you, sometimes I'd find him in the study just staring into the fireplace. Although he was in the room with me I could tell by his eyes he was a million miles away." Audra began as she watched Heath turn his eyes towards the heavens. "I'll admit he doted on me, more so than the boys, but he never treated me like an object. He taught me how to ride, how to shoot, much to mother's dismay." Audra added laughing. "But most of all he taught me how to enjoy life. He loved living; he loved working out on the ranch, working with the men, with his sons. I know he would have loved you Heath because you're most like him. Oh Nick has his boisterous loud laugh and temper and Jarrod, well he has his cunning business sense … but you Heath… you have his lust for life. That sparkle in your eyes as you greet a new day. The way you hold such worth to each and every life around you no matter how big or small. That's what he would have valued in you most Heath, you share the same gentle loving heart."

Now it was Audra's turn to have tears in her eyes. As Heath absorbed her words he tried to picture Tom Barkley in his mind, he tried to picture the man Audra spoke of. As a smile worked it's way across his face he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks sis, thanks for helping me see a part of a man I've always wondered about."

A comfortable silence passed over them as the fire crackled and sputtered at their feet. Although the cold air seemed to filter through their blankets and clothing, each had a warm feeling growing and blossoming inside their chest. Sleep overtook them almost simultaneously, but for one it didn't last long.

Turning his head to cough, Heath felt the contents of his stomach begin to churn. Easing himself quietly away from Audra he headed into the trees, falling on his knees he threw up the small dinner he'd consumed earlier. Wiping his mouth on the back of his glove he found his feet and headed down towards the stream. Kneeling he eagerly scooped up some water and washed out his mouth. After drinking his fill he splashed some onto his face, cooling it off.

Breathing heavily he knelt there for a moment with his hands on his thighs and his eyes closed. He could easily hear the beating of his own heart as it thundered inside his skull. Pushing himself up he longed for the comforts of home and a nice soft bed. "Only another day and a half" he told himself as he slowly walked back to camp. Only another day and a half…

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

Opening her eyes the first thing she noticed was the absence of a warm body next to hers; the second was the dark gray clouds now filling the sky over her head. Hearing movement nearby she sat up quickly and smiled as Heath handed her a hot cup of coffee.

"Morn in' sis," he said sitting down next to her.

"Good morning, and thank you." She replied taking a sip. Looking through the thin line of steam rising from her cup, Audra couldn't help but notice how pale Heath looked.

"Looks like it might rain," Heath said as he looked up at the clouds.

"Or snow," Audra giggled.

"Bite your tongue," Heath laughed back as he bumped his shoulder into hers.

It didn't take them long to gather their meager possessions and head back out on the trail. It wasn't until close to mid morning that the skies finally opened up. It wasn't anything you'd actually call real rain, it was more along the lines of a constant mist. By early afternoon the trail had begun to grow slippery. The air had been gradually growing colder and colder the further they traveled. Audra wasn't surprised when she noticed the first hint of snow.

"Heath look," she said holding her gloved hand out to him. "It's snowing."

"Its goanna make for an awfully cold and wet night," Heath replied as he looked up at the small scattering of flakes tumbling down from the heavens. Coughing as he breathed in the cold air around him he really began to feel how sore and tight his throat was becoming.

Frowning as she listened to her brother's wet hacking cough, Audra thought it sounded even worse than it did last night. "Heath… maybe we should go back." She said suddenly as she reined in her horse.

"Now what would make you say that?" Heath asked as he stopped right beside her.

Audra watched as Heath tried to cover up his discomfort. His face was pale save for two large red blotches in the middle of his cheeks and his eyes had lost their usual sparkle. "Because like you said, it's going to be so cold and wet." She replied trying to cover her own concern for him.

"Wasn't it you who said that you didn't mind the cold?"

"Yes but… I… I didn't know it would be this cold." Audra replied.

Heath looked at her suspiciously, he knew she was hiding something; he could see it in her eyes. "What is it really sis?"

Knowing he'd seen right through her, she resigned to the fact she'd have to tell him. "You're sick Heath, I just don't want you getting any worse."

"Audra it's just a little cold really, you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine. Besides we're just a little over half way there, it'd be faster heading home." He said trying to erase the sad expression on her face. "Besides tomorrow's Christmas Eve and I for one can't wait for Silas' roast duck."

Seeing him smile and the old gleam return to his eyes for a moment she gave in. "Promise you'll tell me if you start to feel worse?"

"I promise," Heath replied with a lopsided smile.

"All right let's get going then, I can almost taste Silas' eggnog." She replied with a giggle.

Continuing on through the light falling snow, neither Heath nor Audra noticed the lone figure standing off to their left in the trees. He'd been watching and following them since they left Hanford early yesterday afternoon. He'd camped the previous night just a few hundred feet from them. He'd seen them talking quietly with one another and he'd even seen the boy get sick. Part of him felt sorry for the young man, he'd seemed pleasant enough when they met and he could see how much he cared for his sister. But he knew he wouldn't be able to get the girl without first making sure her brother was out of the way.

Watching as the pair crested a hill and disappeared in the light snow, Jed Reid mounted his horse and took a shortcut through the woods. Having grown up in Hanford he knew the surrounding area like the back of his hand. Once he was ahead of the pair he could set his plan in motion. By later tonight the girl would be his.

Taking off his glove, Heath reached inside his coat to scratch his chest. For about the past hour his stomach and chest area had become extremely itchy. His throat had become so sore it hurt to swallow his own spit. His stomach had finally calmed down but then again he'd only managed to put half a cup of coffee down it all day.

Unbuttoning the top two buttons on his coat he breathed a sigh of relief as the cold air rushed in and cooled his hot skin. "You warm enough sis?" He asked Audra as he noticed her pulling her hat down tighter.

"I'm fine," she replied trying hard to keep her teeth from chattering.

Smiling at his sister as she tried not to let on how cold she was he decided to help her. "It's getting late why don't we pick a nice spot and get a fire going."

"A fire sounds heavenly," Audra replied quickly before they both began to laugh.

They worked together as a team to take care of the horses and gather wood for a fire. Heath had never been more impressed with Audra's willingness and ability to help out than he was right now. She never once complained or slacked off on any task, she did what needed to be done and did it well.

Walking back towards their small camp with an armload of wood, Heath was impressed with the fire Audra had managed to build. "That feels good," he said taking off his gloves and warming his hands. "I think you're better at camping than Nick is." He said trying to compliment her.

"Why thank you big brother," she replied as she hugged him.

"You're better company too," he added laughing.

"Just wait till I tell Nick that," she answered teasing him.

"You wouldn't… would you?" Heath asked as she backed away from him.

"Oh I just might," she laughed as she ran around to the other side of the fire.

"Guess I'll just have ta stop you," He said quickly as he began to chase her. He'd only managed to run a few feet before he had to stop and cough. The deep wet hacking sounds that came from way down within his chest hurt to get out. Bent over with his hands on his thighs he continued to cough with his eyes shut tight. Feeling a hand on his back he turned his head slightly and saw Audra.

"I'm sorry Heath," she said quietly as she rubbed her hand on his back.

"Not… your fault," he managed to get out when the coughing subsided. "Just kind a snuck up on me is all." He added as he straightened up and smiled at her.

"Why don't you sit down, you look tired." Audra said as she held onto his arm. She really didn't like the sound of his cough or the perspiration on his skin. "I'll heat up some coffee."

"Thanks but I saw some rabbit tracks in the snow just a little ways into the woods. Sure would be nice to have some meat in that stew." He said as he smiled at her. "I'll be back right quick and then I promise to rest some."

Watching him walk off in the growing darkness, Audra felt a deep concern for his well being creep up inside her and take hold. She tried convincing herself all he had was a little cold, but something about him told her it was more than that. Busying her self with boiling some water and reheating the stew she tried not to think about what might be wrong.

Once inside the circle of trees and out of Audra's line of sight, Heath leaned against a large oak and closed his eyes. Breathing heavily he tried to work through the pain slowly building in his head. Taking off his gloves he unbuttoned his coat and scratched at his chest again. Pulling his shirt and undershirt out of his pants he lifted them up exposing his stomach and part of his chest. Running his fingers over the raised red bumps adorning his chest and stomach, he wondered what he could have come in contact with to cause such a rash.

Realizing he'd better get moving before darkness settled in he tucked his shirts back in and buttoned up his coat. Walking quietly through the trees he followed the small tracks in the snow in search of his prey. He'd walked about a hundred yards in when he noticed a different set of fresh tracks. These tracks were not from an animal but from a man, and they were headed in the direction he'd just come from. "Audra!" His mind shouted as he quickly turned around.

The object that struck him in the chest knocking all the air from his lungs he never saw. One minute he was standing upright and the next he was in the snow struggling to breathe. Wrapping his arms around his body he gasped for air that would not come. Opening his eyes a crack he saw a pair of large boots directly in front of him, a log dropped between him and the boots spraying snow onto his face.

"Sorry boy," a deep voice said before he felt himself being lifted from the ground. The hands that wrapped around his upper arms felt as strong as steel. As his feet left the ground he saw the man holding him. "Jed?" He wheezed out through clenched teeth as the man held him up against a tree.

"I have to have her," the large man said before he slammed Heath against the tree several times. Sliding down the trunk as Jed let him drop, Heath continued his struggle to breathe. He couldn't tell which hurt worse his chest, his back, or his head. Lying in the cold snow he tried desperately to stay conscious. If he passed out he wouldn't be able to help his sister.

"Audra," he called out weakly.

"She's mine," Jed said as he grabbed Heath by the belt and the back of his coat. Slinging him forward, the side of Heath's head connected soundly with the large oak. Feeling the man go limp, Jed threw him down and walked towards the girl of his dreams.

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

Part 2

With darkness beginning to settle in around her, Audra knelt by the fire and stirred the stew. Hearing what she thought were Heath's footsteps coming up behind her, she asked happily as she began to turn around, "Any luck?"

The large man standing before her was not her brother. Taking a step backwards she recoiled in fright. "Hi Miss Audra," the large man said softly trying to ease her fears.

"Jed?" Audra whispered as the rapid beating of her heart calmed down some.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied as he removed his hat.

"What on earth brings you all the way out here?" She asked, relaxing slightly.

"A… you do ma'am," he replied, taking a step closer to her.

Looking around for her brother, Audra began to grow nervous again. "I… I don't understand?"

"I want you to be my wife," he replied taking another step closer.

"I don't even know you." Audra replied as calmly as she could while taking a step backwards. "I think you should speak with my brother." She added as she looked out into the growing darkness for him.

"All ready did," he said smiling at her.

"You did?" Audra asked nervously as the smile on his face unnerved her.

Nodding his head in concurrence, Jed took another step closer. It was then she noticed it; there was blood on the sleeve of his coat. A fear so deep it rattled her bones raced through her. He'd come from the same direction that Heath had gone not fifteen minutes ago.

"When did you talk to him?" Audra asked, the fear now very evident in her voice.

"Well he didn't rightly talk to me, don't reckon he really ever will now." Jed replied as he took another step forward.

Audra matched his step with a step backwards. The awareness of what Jed was telling her made her heart ache. "What did you do?" She cried as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"He wouldn't a let me have you! I had too!" Jed thundered in reply as he tried to grab her.

Jumping out of his reach Audra ran around the fire away from him. "What did you do!" She cried as she watched him stare across the flames at her. Her heart thundered in her chest, as she stood steadfast across from him. "Heath!" She screamed as she prayed for a reply. "Heath!"

"I done told you he can't come no more." Jed replied as he began walking around the fire.

Audra matched him step for step and stayed directly across the fire from him. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about her brother. "Heath!" She called out over and over as the pair circled the flames. Her heart fell with each passing moment he didn't return her call.

The sound of his heart beating was the only thing he heard. The intense pounding in his head drove away all other thought. He couldn't move, the pain took away conscious thought, it took away feeling, feeling anything but the pain.

It wasn't until he heard her scream that he realized anything other than the pain existed. Audra, Audra was calling him. Something was wrong, but what? All he knew was pain, stifling hot pain, pain that radiated out from his head and encompassed his entire body. Hearing her voice calling out to him again he knew he had to find her. Slowly dragging his arms up next to his sides he attempted to push his upper body off the ground, the moment his head moved blinding white daggers of light speared through it causing him to fall and cry out in pain.

Holding his head in his hands as he slowly drew his knees up to his chest, Heath panted and tried to remain conscious. As the pain subsided some he carefully tried to open his eyes. His left eye was completely swollen shut, but with his right eye he could just make out the dark base of the tree he was laying next to.

Rolling over onto his stomach slowly he tried once again to push himself up. This time he made it to his hands and knees before he could simply go no further. Panting as his head hung low he heard Audra scream again. Crawling on his hands and knees he headed towards the orange glow in the distance. He had to get to her he had to help her.

"We can be wed now," Jed said as he stopped and reached into his pocket. Audra stopped moving as well and watched him carefully. "See I done bought you this ring." He said as he held it out to her.

Audra was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to do. The man across from her was obviously insane. He'd done something to Heath and now he was probably about to do the same to her. "I can't marry you… I don't love you." Audra cried.

"You can and you will!" Jed shouted as he clenched his hand around the ring.

"No!" Audra screamed as Jed started to charge around the fire towards her. He was only about to steps away when it happened; someone rushed by her and tackled him. One minute he was right behind her and the next he was laying across the fire.

"Heath!" Audra screamed as her brother lay on top of Jed who was trying desperately to push himself up out of the fire.

Rolling off of the larger man who sheltered him from the flames, Heath landed in the snow next to the fire. He could hear the large man howling in pain as he pushed himself up. Audra watched on in horror as the front of Jed's coat burst into flames, the flames rushed upward and soon caught his hair on fire. He was kneeling in the fire screaming as he tried to put out the flames on his chest and head. Pushing off the hot coals with his hands he rose to his feet and ran out into the snow.

To Audra he looked like a giant torch lighting the way through the dark as he ran. He made it about thirty feet before he fell unmoving. The flames flickered for a few more moments before finally burning out.

Coughing, Heath rolled over onto his side and tried to curl up away from the pain in his head and chest. Hearing her brother, Audra raced over and knelt down beside him.

Feeling someone touch his arm Heath tried to pull himself away. "His sister, he had to protect his sister." Those were the only thoughts repeating over and over in his head. "Someone was trying to hurt her."

"Heath… oh God what did he do?" Audra cried as she looked in the blood covering the left side of his head and face.

"Audra?" He whispered as he tried to turn his body towards her voice.

"I'm right here big brother," she replied as she helped ease him towards her. The left side of his face was swollen and covered in blood. She could see a large cut above his left eye and several smaller ones down his cheek all the way to his chin. "Heath," she mumbled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yooouuu… okkaaaay?" He asked quietly as she held him.

"I'm fine," she replied brushing her fingers through his hair. "But I need to get you cleaned up." She added worriedly as he opened his right eye slightly and looked up at her.

"Preetttyy… assss… ever." He said trying to make her feel better.

Smiling she bent down and kissed the top of his head. "Whheere?" He tried to ask before grimacing in pain.

"He's dead Heath, he can't hurt us." Audra said as she looked out at the dark mass lying in the snow. "You did it, you kept me safe." She added as fresh tears fell.

"Deeaadd?" Heath managed through clenched teeth.

"He fell into the fire… he burned." Audra replied, seeing the image all to clearly in her minds eye. "Heath try not to move, I'll be right back." Audra said before getting up to her feet.

Grabbing her saddlebag she quickly pulled out her spare clothing, taking two blouses she began tearing them into long strips. Carrying them with her over to the fire she picked up the water she had heating for coffee and carried it and a cup back over next to Heath. Racing around to the far side of the fire she picked up her bedroll and an extra blanket.

Spreading the bedroll on the ground next to him, she tried to ease him over on it. "Heath we need to get you off the wet ground." She said gently shaking his arm.

Hearing her through the roar in his head he tried his best to move for her. His battered body cried out in pain as he slowly slid over. As he lay on his right side Audra covered him with the blanket. Taking the tin cub she scooped up some nearby snow and then added some hot water. Using a strip from her torn blouse she dipped it in the now lukewarm water and began trying to clean up his face.

With the blood wiped away the only real serious wound was the one to his forehead above his left eye. The rest were not all that deep. Picking up a handful of snow she wrapped some cloth around it and held it to the side of his face. She hoped it would help with the swelling. "Heath," she said quietly as she brushed the hair back from his face. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" She asked hoping he was alert enough to respond.

"Nnnooo," he whispered, he couldn't tell her that his entire body was on fire. He'd already burdened her with enough. Trying to push him self up to a sitting position he moaned and grabbed for his head.

Easing in behind him she helped hold him up as he struggled. "Heath you should lie down." She stated, trying to ease him back.

"Nnooo… ssshould… chheeeck… hhimmm." He slurred as he pushed himself up to his knees.

"Heath, please stay here." She pleaded as she watched him struggle. Looking out over the snow her heart lepta up into her throat, the dark mass that had once been Jed Reid was gone. "Oh God he's not there!" She yelled as she stood up with Heath.

"Geett the… horse…GO!" Heath said as he pushed her away.

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

The sound of silver scraping across china and the occasional sound of a porcelain cup nestling back in its saucer were the only noises heard in the large dinning room as its three occupants consumed their meal.

Since the telegram yesterday afternoon from the two youngest family members there had been an air of uneasiness hanging above the house. No one could actually put a finger on what was wrong but each of them felt something was amiss nonetheless.

Adjourning quietly to the parlor each family member was lost in his or her own thoughts. Victoria sat quietly in her favorite chair reading the same two lines in her book over and over again. Jarrod sat going over the same brief again and again without actually reading it. Nick stood by the fireplace and stared into the flames warming the room; his thoughts were with his younger siblings.

When Audra received the letter from her friend Emily almost two weeks ago he'd initially wanted to accompany her on the trip but when Heath volunteered and he saw the light in Audra's eyes he knew his little brother could handle the job. Thing was he never liked the idea of having his two younger siblings away from the ranch without him to look over them.

Standing up suddenly and looking at the front door, Victoria let the book fall from her hands as she raced across the parlor.

"Mother?" Nick questioned as he followed her.

Opening the front door Victoria stepped outside and looked around.

"Mother, what is it?" Jarrod asked as he came out and stood next to her with Nick by his side.

"Did you hear her?" Victoria asked in a far off voice as she continued to look around.

"Hear who?" Nick answered as he took her arm.

"Audra."

Looking up at Jarrod before turning back to his mother, Nick was at a loss for words.

"She's with Heath; they're not due back until tomorrow." Jarrod answered a little puzzled by her question.

"I could have sworn it was her," Victoria replied, her voice trailing off. "She was calling for Heath."

Nick's heart plummeted into his stomach. His breathing quickened and a fear unlike any he'd ever felt before began to build up within him.

Looking up at her middle son Victoria could see the pain and worry etched on his face, "you feel it too." She said quietly as she touched his arm.

He knew right then and there his two younger siblings were in trouble. Nodding his head he looked up at Jarrod and saw the color drain from his face. "I'm going after them." He said before hurrying back into the house and up the stairs.

Her hands were numb. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or from cold. Tears blurred her vision as she tried to untie the reins to their horses. Her heart thundered in her chest as she tried to control the fear struggling to over take her. He was alive; the man who'd injured her brother and tried to take her was out there somewhere in the darkness.

Quickly mounting she headed back towards the fire. She could see the outline of her brother as he slowly walked across the white snow heading in the same direction Jed had. His gun was drawn and he was carrying a log from the fire.

"Heath please let's just go," Audra pleaded as she rode up next to him.

"Audra I told you to ride out of here, now go!" Heath said as he kept his eyes focused on the area around them.

"Heath please," Audra begged as her voice began betraying the desperation she felt inside.

"I'll catch up with you, I promise." He replied as he finally looked up at her. "I need to know you're safe." He said trying to make her understand. "Please... for me." He added as her tears fell freely.

"Promise me... promise me you'll come." She cried.

"I promise." He replied before placing his hand on hers.

Quickly turning her horse away from him she galloped across the field back to the road. Her heart ached terribly, she felt as though she'd betrayed him by leaving. How could she leave him alone? How could she leave him knowing that he wasn't only sick but he was injured too.

Watching as she raced across the field he felt a weight lifted off his chest. She was safe, she was away from danger and out of harms way. His knees gave way slightly as he started back across the field following Jed's footsteps. His head pounded as he struggled to keep alert. He knew he needed to find the large man; he had to assure his sister remained safe. The only way to accomplish this was to abolish the threat, to find Jed Reid and guarantee that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again.

He reached the spot Jed had fallen and immediately saw the direction the large man had taken. The tracks in the snow indicated Jed was having trouble walking; he was shuffling his feet through the snow and heading back towards the woods.

Doubling over as he coughed, Heath dropped the log lighting his way and hung onto his head. As the light fizzled out in the snow he dropped to his knees. The pain in his chest and head as he coughed was excruciating. Finally managing to bring the coughing under control he struggled back to his feet. Following along in the big man's footsteps he kept his gun drawn and his eyes focused on the woods ahead.

Entering the tree line the footprints were getting harder and harder to follow due to the lack of light. Out in the field the snow had helped illuminate the area around him slightly, now in the trees they were almost impossible to see.

Carefully studying the area around him, Heath continued on deeper into the forest. If Jed was burned as badly as Audra said he couldn't have gone very far. Stopping and leaning up against a large oak tree he tried to regulate his breathing.

Movement off to his right caught his attention and he quickly knelt down. Listening he heard someone or something moving through the trees. Moving as quietly as he could he eased his way closer. He was about to pounce when something hit him from behind and drove him face first into the snow.

Grunting in pain as his head connected with the ground, Heath struggled to turn himself over. The weight on top of him forcing him into the snow was extremely heavy. Finally managing to turn over he wasn't prepared for the sight looming above him.

Straddling the smaller man, Jed Reid looked down and screamed at him. "She was mine! You ruined it!"

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

Even in the dismal light Heath could see the damage done by the fire. Jed's face was charred, skin hung off in large sections and pieces of bone were clearly visible. His nose had burned off leaving two gaping holes in the middle of his face. His eyes looked even larger as his eyelids had burned away.

"Jed," Heath said before his opponent's large hands encircled his neck.

"Why did you come?!" Jed screamed as he tightened his hold on Heath's throat.

The pounding in his head increased as the pressure around his neck cut off his air.

"I want her! You made her go away!" Jed screamed in anger as he tried to strangle the smaller man beneath him.

The edges of his vision were darkening quickly. Raising his right hand he placed the gun against Jed's side and pulled the trigger. When nothing happened he used the last of his strength to pull the trigger two more times.

Gasping for air as the big man rolled off him, Heath rolled onto his side away from Jed. The more he struggled for air the less he was able to draw in. Realizing he'd have to control his breathing or pass out, he thought about the ranch and his brothers.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't leave her brother out there all alone. She knew he was only trying to protect her but she couldn't leave him alone; not in his current condition. If something else happened to him she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Turning her horse around she raced back to their campsite. Following her own tracks in the snow she quickly found the last place she and Heath talked before she rode away. Dismounting she began following along in her brother's footsteps.

Jumping as a shot rang out from the trees, Audra screamed out her brother's name. "Heath!"

As she ran towards the sound; two more shots rang out shattering the quietness of the crisp night air. "Heath!" Audra yelled again as she ran into the woods. Running blindly she stumbled and fell, picking herself up and continuing on all she thought about was her brother.

Almost stumbling over the two forms in the darkness, Audra landed on her knees next to her brother. "Heath," Audra cried as she reached out and touched his shoulder. "Please oh please," she cried as she tried to turn him over.

Putting her hand over his mouth and nose she felt the slight rush of air as he breathed. "Thank God," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. Large tears rolled down her cheeks as she held his head in her lap.

Opening his good eye he could just make out the shadow of his sister looming over him. "Auuuddraaa?" He mumbled as he felt her fingers caress the side of his cheek.

"I'm sorry Heath, I couldn't leave you... I couldn't." She cried as she continued to hold him close.

"Noottt ssaffee," he whispered as he struggled to sit up.

"He's not breathing Heath, he's finished." Audra replied as she tried to keep her brother down.

"Haavve to maakke surre." He said, as he made it up to a sitting position. Moving slowly and extremely stiffly Heath knelt next to the still form of Jed Reid, grabbing what remained of Jed's coat Heath pulled him over onto his back.

Audra stifled a gasp as Jed's lifeless eyes stared up into the night sky. His charred face was frozen in a hideous snarl.

Looking at the dead man Heath felt the energy drain from his body; he'd done it, he'd kept Audra safe.

Placing her hand on his trembling shoulder, Audra tried to get Heath to come with her. "Heath you need to get warm." She said as he turned slowly towards her with glassy eyes.

"Audra?" He mumbled quietly as he reached out a shaky hand to touch her hair.

"Come on big brother," she said as she wrapped her arm around him and tried to help him up. "I need you to help me," she added as struggling with his weight.

Making it up to his feet he grabbed his head as the world around him began to swim. Falling back to his knees he moaned in pain and began dry heaving.

Not knowing what to do Audra wrapped her arm around Heath's back and tried to comfort him. "Oh Heath," she cried tenderly as she tried to will his pain away.

Pushing himself back up, he rested his hands on his thighs and tried to suppress the pain in his head and chest. He didn't want to burden Audra with anything else; she'd been through so much already.

Feeling him shake under her hand Audra knew she needed to get him up and moving before he collapsed. "Heath let me help you over to the fire," she said softly as she helped him stand.

Moving slowly across the field, Audra could feel more and more of Heath's weight bearing down on her the closer they drew to the fire. Catching him as he stumbled to his knees a few times they finally covered the distance and made it back.

Easing him down, Audra was surprised at how quiet he'd gotten. The only sound he emitted was a wheeze every time he took in or expelled air. As he sat by the fire with his head hanging down she noticed that his eyes were closed. "Heath I'll be right back, I need to put some more wood on the fire." She said as he remained still.

Leaving him she quickly placed more wood on the fire and stoked it up so it really threw some heat. Replacing the coffee pot to heat she grabbed Heath's bedroll and carried it over to her brother.

"Heath!" She cried out, as he lay slumped over on his side next to the fire. Kneeling down next to him she tried to pull him up on the bedroll. Using all of her strength she managed to get him off the cold ground once again. Running her hand across his forehead she was alarmed at the heat radiating off him. "You're burning up," she said more to herself than him.

Unbuttoning his wet coat she took it off him and wrapped him in a blanket. Groaning as she pressed on his chest, Heath opened his eyes slightly.

"Hi there," Audra said as she smiled down at him.

"Yoouuu all riiggghtt?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm fine, you saw to that, thank you." She replied kissing his forehead.

Closing his eye he clenched his jaw shut tight as a sharp pain sliced through his head. Moaning slightly he tried to roll over on his side and curl up.

"Heath, Heath," Audra cried as she tried to help him. Realizing he'd passed out; Audra looked up at the heavens and prayed for help. If Heath didn't get better soon she had no idea how she'd ever get him home.

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

His breathing worried her; the wheezing sounds he made as she held him told her how sick he was. The sweat rolling down the sides of his face frightened her too; he was so hot yet he shook as if he were freezing.

Holding him and humming quietly, Audra turned her gaze upward. The clouds that blanketed the sky all day were beginning to dissipate. The stars were beginning to make their appearance and her heart warmed as she watched them sparkle brilliantly above her.

"Heath they're even prettier tonight," she said quietly as she continued to look up. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought of the conversations they'd had the previous evening underneath these very same stars.

Laying her cheek on the top of his warm head she tried to keep her emotions in check. Loosing it now would do them both no good and she knew it. "I shouldn't have asked you to take me home," she said quietly.

A sudden noise behind her caused her to gasp in fright. Turning around quickly she was relieved to see the horse she'd left in the field earlier standing a few feet behind her. "Heath I'll be right back. I need to tie up the horse," she said. Moving him from her lap she carefully laid him back on the bedroll. Pulling the blanket up to his chin she made her way away from the fire and towards the horse.

"Whoa big boy," Audra said softly as she rubbed the large horses nose to calm him. Taking him back over to his traveling partner Audra hurried back to her brother.

Heath lay exactly where she left him. The fact he hadn't moved at all caused her heart to beat quicker in her chest. Adding some more wood to the fire she sat back down next to him and wiped his face with a piece of her shirt. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" She asked even though she knew she'd get no answer. "I would have stayed in with you and been happy."

Lying down next to him she tried to share her body warmth with him. Looking back up at the stars she wondered how she'd ever get him home if he didn't come around soon.

The sound of snow crunching behind her made her turn around slowly. She figured her horse had gotten loose and found his way over to them once again. "How'd you get..." she began until her voice froze in fear.

The firelight behind her reflected off the man standing in front of her eerily. The bone poking through his charred flesh flickered in shades of red and orange. His eyes were open wide and staring into her frightened blue ones. As his large burnt hands reached out towards her, the scream that lay on the tip of her tongue forced its way out of her mouth.

"Auuddrraaaa," he said as he reached down for her.

"NNNOOOOOO!" She screamed trying to push his hands away.

"Yoouu'rrreee miiinnneee." He added as pieces of flesh fell from his lips.

Closing her eyes to the hideous sight before her, Audra screamed as Jed's hands clamped down on her forearms. "NOOOOO," she continued to scream and struggle.

His energy was waning quickly, the little energy sleep had provided him was quickly draining away. Trying to calm his sister was proving extremely difficult. He'd awakened earlier to her mumbled cries as she slept next to him. When she started thrashing about and screaming he'd tried to awaken her.

"Audra!" He called out as loudly as his hoarse voice would allow. Grabbing her arms as she beat on his sore chest he hoped he could reach her. "Audra! It's me, Heath!" He cried as she continued to fight him.

Breathing hard he was relieved when she stopped thrashing about and opened her eyes. "Heath?" She questioned weakly.

"Yeah sis," he replied only to happy to see her blue eyes.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to cry. Groaning as her added weight caused the bruising on his back and chest to throb even more, he felt her let go.

"Oh Heath I'm sorry, I thought... I thought you were him." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"It's all right, he's gone Audra." Heath replied hoarsely as he brushed a shaky hand through her hair.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" She asked taking in his haggard appearance and hunched over form.

"Like I been run over by a stampede," he said slowly as he struggled to sit up straight. "Never been so tired," he added blinking slowly.

"Here I think your coats dry, you should put it back on." Audra said as she noticed him shiver. "You're still hot."

"I'll be all right," he said slowly as he tried to smile at her. With his face swollen the way it was the smile looked more like a grimace.

You should rest some more," Audra said as she rubbed his shoulder.

"It'll be light soon I should check on the horses." He mumbled more than said aloud as his energy dribbled away.

"All ready done," Audra replied with a smile.

Easing himself down slowly he let out a soft sigh as his head rested on the bedroll. Feeling Audra pull the covers up around him he opened his good eye and tried to thank her. "Thanks sis," he whispered before falling back into a restless slumber.

With her hand resting on his chest Audra watched the stars above them begin to fade from the sky as dawn approached. She wasn't tired at all but the thought of falling back asleep frightened her. She didn't want another dream sneaking up on her the way the last one had.

The sun had been up above the horizon for well over an hour before she felt Heath move. Coughing as he stirred, he groaned slightly at the pain radiating throughout his body. "Here drink this," Audra said as she helped him sit up and handed him a cup of warm coffee. "It'll help warm you."

"Thanks," he replied taking the cup in his hand. As his hand shook he steadied it with his other as Audra started picking up around the now smoldering campfire.

Kneeling back down next to him she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Can you ride Heath?" She asked looking at him closely.

"I'll manage," he replied winking at her.

"I'll go and get the horses then, you rest, and drink." She replied kissing his cheek.

Walking across the small field she saddled the horses and started leading them back with a hopeful heart when she noticed two figures closing in on her brother from behind him. Taking the rifle from his saddle she pointed it in the air and fired off a round as she yelled to them.

"Stay away from him!"

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

Part 3

The shot slicing through the air above their heads brought them to attention. Turning around with their hands in the air, Nick and Jarrod looked down the barrel of a gun at their sister.

"I know we've been a little hard on you at times but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Jarrod asked as he looked at the shocked expression on her face.

"Jarrod... Nick?" Audra questioned while lowering Heath's rifle. "Oh thank God!" She exclaimed loudly while dropping the gun and running towards them.

"Audra what is it?" Nick asked as his sister flung herself into Jarrod's arms.

"It's Heath... he needs help." Audra replied as she looked between the two of them. Taking Nick's hand she hurried them over to the fire where Heath sat with his head hanging. "Heath look who's here," Audra said gently as he lifted his head and looked at her with a glazed eye.

"What happened?" Nick exclaimed loudly as he quickly knelt down next to Heath beside Audra.

Turning his head slowly, Heath looked up. "Nick," he said hoarsely while placing a shaky hand on his brother's arm.

"He's burning up," Jarrod said as he felt the unmarked side of Heath's face.

"Jarrod," Heath said slowly as he turned his head. Seeing the damage done to the side of his younger brother's head, Jarrod looked over at Nick.

"Audra, who did this?" He asked noticing the tears in her eyes.

"It was awful," she whispered in return. "Heath saved me."

"From who honey," Jarrod asked as he drew her close.

"A man followed us from Ramsey Crossing. He attacked Heath... trying to get to me." Audra replied her voice wavering.

Nick listened as Audra told of the events that occurred only hours before. Looking into the glazed eye of his younger brother, his heart thundered in his chest with pride. Part of him wanted to thump Heath on the back but another realized all too quickly how bad off he really was.

"My fault," Heath said weakly as Audra finished telling all she knew about Jed Reid's attack on them.

"No!" Audra replied heatedly as she turned back towards him. "How can you say that?"

"Should have heard him long before," Heath replied slowly and with more effort than Nick and Jarrod liked to see.

"Heath you did everything you could. Look at you... look at what he did. Please don't blame yourself... if anything blame me." Audra pleaded as she hung onto the front of his coat.

Her words, her words made it through the thundering pain radiating around inside his skull. She was trying to take the blame for him, trying once again to comfort him. Anger welled up inside him, anger at himself and his failure. Using the energy the anger gave him he pushed himself up to his feet. Standing there on shaky legs he was about to tell Audra she was wrong when he began coughing. Doubling over in pain he found himself back on the ground only this time cradled in his brother's arms.

"Audra how long has he been sick?" Nick asked as he held onto Heath.

"Still... here," Heath said hoarsely as he struggled for air. He didn't appreciate being ignored.

"A few days now," Audra replied, now back down next to Heath.

"We need to get him home," Nick said as Jarrod looked at him worriedly.

"No," Heath said quietly as he tried to sit up.

"Sorry little brother as sick as you are you have no say in this." Nick answered trying to hold him down.

"Can't leave him... like that." Heath coughed out as he glared at Nick.

"Leave who?" Nick thundered, growing frustrated by Heath's lack of compliance.

"Heath you can't mean..." Audra began as she realized what her brother wanted to do.

"You know... I can't." Heath said to her as he pleaded with her.

"I can't travel with him Heath... I can't." Audra cried as she turned away from him.

Struggling out of Nick's grasp Heath pulled Audra to him as he knelt on his knees. "Sis you don't... have too... I just want to... bury him." Heath replied hoarsely as he held her.

"I can't look at him again, please don't ask me too." Audra whispered to him as she held him close.

"I know," he replied as he took in a shuddering breath. He could see Jed's charred features all too clearly, he could feel the big man's hands wrap around his throat cutting off his air. He remembered feeling the big man shudder as the bullets ripped through his body.

"Heath we'll take care of him." Jarrod said as Nick shot him a frown.

"I should… be the one," Heath replied as Audra cried lightly on his shoulder.

"Yeah well when you can get up without falling down then you can help." Nick stated with authority as he stood up. "Now just where is he?"

Pointing off to the tree line behind them Audra instructed her brothers to follow her and Heath's footprints back to Jed. As they walked they could easily see several areas where someone had obviously stumbled and gone down.

"How our little sister ever managed to get Heath back to the fire…" Jarrod said quietly as he looked at Nick.

Continuing on into the trees they soon came across the remains of Jed Reid. "Look at the size of him," Nick commented as he took in the large form of the man lying in front of them. "He's at least a good hundred pounds heavier than Heath."

Getting a good look at the charred remains of the mans face, Jarrod backed up a step. The hideous snarl forever frozen on his face was something nightmares were made of. How Heath fought off the large man he couldn't imagine.

"Looks like he put up quite a struggle," Nick said as he took in the matted down area around them. "Come on, the sooner we get this done the better." Nick added as he looked up at Jarrod.

Covering the body with leaves and brush until word could be sent back to Ramsey and proper burial given, Jarrod and Nick hurried back to their younger siblings. Both were surprised to find Heath up and walking around the fire on shaky legs. "What'd ya think yer doin'?" Nick asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Packing," Heath replied hoarsely as he carried a bedroll slowly over to his horse.

"I can see that," Nick replied sarcastically as he followed closely behind him. Watching as his brother's shaky hands tied the bedroll behind his saddle, he spoke up again but only quieter. "Heath you're in no condition to ride, why don't you let Jarrod and I ride to the nearest town and bring back a wagon."

With his hands up on the back of the horse, Heath hung his head for a moment. "I can't Nick," he replied just barely loud enough for Nick to hear him.

"I don't understand," Nick replied as he placed his hand on Heath's trembling shoulder.

Taking several shallow breaths Heath kept his head down as he replied. "I promised her… I promised to get her home for Christmas."

Immediately understanding the drive behind his younger brother, Nick offered a compromise. "If we ride out of here now I want you with me." He said turning Heath to face him.

Feeling dizzy as he looked up at Nick, Heath replied, "I can ride."

"If you can mount by yourself I'll let you ride," Nick stated firmly as he had a good idea Heath wouldn't have the energy to swing himself up in the saddle unassisted.

Trying to smile but finding it hard to do so due to the swelling, Heath looked at Nick for a moment longer and then turned his attention back towards his horse. Reaching up slowly being mindful of the painful pulling the motion caused for his ribs and chest, he grabbed a hold of the saddle horn and contemplated his next move.

Having all ready mounted, Audra and Jarrod drew their horses closer. Audra watched Heath carefully; she was ready to help him even if Nick insisted he do this alone.

Lifting his left foot he found the stirrup easily. Taking several deep breaths he pushed off the ground and pulled up with his arms at the same time. As his right leg cleared over the top of the saddle he sat down on the leather and hung his head. Closing his eye he thought for a moment his efforts would go to waste and he'd topple off the horse to the ground. But gradually the dizziness subsided and he opened his eye to find Nick glaring at him.

"Great, just great!" He said before walking over to his own horse and mounting.

Jarrod led the way followed by Audra, Heath, and finally Nick. From his position behind Heath Nick watch him deteriorating with each mile they road. For the first hour or so of the trip, Heath had held his head up and looked around. But with each hour since he'd become increasingly more and more unsteady in the saddle.

His head, if he could only control the pain that thundered and ricocheted back and forth inside his skull he'd be all right. The pain in his chest and back he could deal with, although painful he'd been through far worse before.

With his head hung low he could see and hear each agonizing step his horse took. It seemed each time the mare planted her hoof on the ground she also planted one in his brain. He'd long ago stopped hearing the birds and other animals singing around him, he'd even stopped listening to the occasional banter exchanged between his brothers and sister. All his world consisted of now was the sound of his horse stepping on his brain, one painful clop at a time.

Feeling suddenly very flushed and hot, Heath reached up with one shaky hand and undid the first few buttons of his coat, followed by the first few buttons of his shirt. Breathing shallowly he wasn't prepared when the world around him began to spin.

Nick was just about to suggest they stop and rest for a moment when it happened. One moment his brother was in the saddle and the next he was lying in a heap on the ground unmoving. "Heath!" He yelled as he jumped down and ran to his brother's side. Picking him up he immediately noticed the bandage above Heath's left eye had moved up exposing the ugly gash that lay beneath and causing it to bleed again. "Heath," Nick said softly as he gently tapped the pale face.

Three faces broke into smiles as one bloodshot blue eye opened and looked up at them. "Hey there big brother… you keep lying around like this and we'll never get home." Audra said with a smile as she tried to cheer him up.

"Sorry," he replied quietly as he looked from Audra and then into the worried face of his brother.

"Dam it boy I told you you weren't fit ta ride." Nick said as he helped Heath sit up. Taking his kerchief off from around his neck he applied it over the wound. Carefully checking the others down the side of his face he noted they seemed just fine. It wasn't until he looked at his brother's throat that he noticed the heavy black and blue finger shaped prints encircling it. "Audra have you seen this?" He asked.

"Oh God… no," she replied placing her hand over her mouth.

"Tried ta strangle me… doesn't hurt much." Heath replied hoarsely as he looked up at Nick. That one look up caused his whole world to start spinning out of control. Falling back into Nick's arms it took him a few more minutes to gain his bearings again.

"Jarrod you ride on up a head and get Dr. Merer, have him meet us at the house." Nick said, as he looked up at his older brother with an expression of pain the likes of which Jarrod had never seen. "First help me get him up on Coco."

Assisting a very groggy and sick Heath over to his horse, Nick mounted and waited for Jarrod to hoist Heath up to him. Placing Heath in the saddle in front of him he wrapped one arm protectively around him and looked back down at Jarrod. "We'll get him home you just make sure and bring the doc."

"We'll met you there Nick," Jarrod said before mounting and riding off down the road.

"Hang on little brother, it's my turn to look after you for a change." Nick said as Heath leaned back against him.

Rolling his head to the side he breathed out the words "thank you," before loosing consciousness.

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

About an hour outside of the ranch Nick had to stop and help Heath down off the horse; he'd started coughing so hard it made him sick. "Take it easy little brother, we're almost home." Nick said softly as he knelt beside Heath holding him up, as he got sick.

Everything hurt, his head, his throat, his chest, his back, even his legs and feet. He'd never felt so disjointed, so out of control before. Everything sounded so far away, so distant, that was except for the pounding in his head. The hacking wet cough that had attacked his system for days was still hanging on and causing him immense pain. Hearing Nick say the word home through the fuzzy haze in his head, his heart nearly skipped a beat. Oh how he longed to be home, the one place he felt safe, the one place where he knew he was loved.

"Nick have him drink some of this," Audra said as she handed him her canteen.

Taking a few mouthfuls of water, Heath signaled he'd had enough. He was afraid if he drank any more it would just come back up.

"Think you can get back up with some help?" Nick asked as he helped Heath to his feet.

"Think so," Heath replied, the exhaustion very evident in his voice.

Practically pushing his younger brother up onto the horse, Nick mounted behind him quickly to assure he wouldn't fall off. Wrapping his arm around Heath's midsection, Nick heard him moan slightly as he pulled him back against his own chest. The heat radiating off his brother was beginning to increase. Nick could see a noticeable drop in Heath's energy since they first came across him a few short hours ago. He knew they needed to get him home and warm fast. "Audra why don't you ride on ahead and make sure everything is set for Heath when I get him home." Nick suggested thinking of Heath's best interest.

"I can't leave him Nick," Audra replied as she mounted her horse.

"Audra it…"

"I won't leave him, not again!" Audra shouted cutting Nick off mid sentence.

Nodding his head in understandment Nick couldn't get over the fierce look in his sisters eyes. That look, it reminded him so much of his younger brother. He could see Heath in Audra and it made his heart pound with pride.

The remainder of the ride was all to quiet; Heath had given in to his exhaustion and rested back against Nick. Audra rode along in silence looking over at Heath every few minutes. As they reached the ranch they were quickly greeted by Duke, Ciego, Jarrod, Doctor Merer, Silas, and their Mother.

"How is he?" Victoria asked as Duke and Jarrod took Heath from Nick and carried him into the house.

"He's exhausted," Nick, replied as he jumped down from his horse and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He's awful sick," he added as his mother trembled slightly.

"Jarrod told us some of what happened, how's Audra?" Victoria asked while looking over at her daughter.

"She's been through a lot but she's holding her own. She's proven to be quite the fighter." Nick replied proudly.

Smiling at her son, Victoria walked around him and up next to her daughter who still sat on her mount. "Sweetheart?" She called out tenderly as Audra looked straight past her. "Audra," Victoria said a little louder as she placed her hand on her daughter's leg.

Feeling someone touch her, Audra looked down into her mother's welcoming smile. "Oh Mother," she cried as she slipped off her horse and into her mother's arms.

Holding Audra as she wept quietly, Victoria rubbed her hand up and down the child's back. "It's all right now sweetheart, you're home."

The word home, she remembered pleading with Heath only two days ago to take her home. If only she hadn't thought of herself first, if only she'd opened her eyes a little more she would have seen how badly her brother was feeling. But she hadn't done that, she'd dragged him out into the cold and worse, she was the sole reason he was attacked and beaten. "It's all my fault," Audra cried as her mother held her close.

"Nonsense you're not responsible for that man's actions." Victoria stated as she held Audra by her upper arms. "From what I understand you were extremely brave."

"It's not that… it's… oh mother I knew Heath wasn't feeling well but I just didn't want to miss Christmas with everyone. I'm the reason he was out there in the first place." Audra cried as fresh tears fell.

Brushing her fingers across her daughter's cheek wiping away some of her tears Victoria tried to comfort her. "He's a grown man Audra, if he didn't feel well enough for the trip he knew better than to take it. It's not your fault any more than it is Heath's, the real fault lies with the man who attacked you."

Picturing Jed in her mind she couldn't imagine facing him alone in the woods the way her brother had, not once but twice. "He tried to kill Heath," she mumbled as Victoria wrapped her into an embrace.

"I'm glad you were there to help him." Victoria said as she comforted her daughter.

"He saved me… he saved me." Audra mumbled as she held onto her mother.

"Jarrod help me get these wet cloths off him. Nick see if you can wake him." Howard ordered as he opened his bag and rolled up his sleeves.

No one was ready for what they saw on Heath's chest when they removed his shirts. Angry red blotches adorned his chest and abdomen, a dark black and blue bruise spread out across the center of his chest. "Nick help he turn him towards you, I need to check his back."

More angry botches and more bruising stood out on Heath's back. "What the hell happened to him?" Nick asked as he looked up at Jarrod.

"I believe he has scarlet fever." Howard said as both brothers turned around quickly.

"Scarlet fever… but that's…" Nick began before stopping mid sentence and looking down at Heath.

"Yes it can be fatal Nick." Howard replied as he began to examine his patient again. "Nick try and wake him, I need to ask him a few questions."

Sitting on the bed next to his brother's chest and head Nick started to reach out for Heath's shoulder but quickly drew his hand back. "I won't hurt him by touching him, will I?" He asked while continuing to focus in on Heath.

"Just stay away from the bruise on his chest, otherwise you should be fine." Howard replied as he helped Jarrod remove Heath's boots.

"Heath, Heath," Nick said quietly as he gently shook his brothers shoulder. "Come on boy time ta wake up." Realizing the gentle approach was having no effect; Nick decided to get a little louder. "Heath! Wake up, I'm talking to you!" Nick shouted as he shook him a little harder.

Moaning as Nick's loud voice crashed back and forth relentlessly in his head, Heath opened his eye and looked up at the large man smiling down at him. "Bout time little brother. The doc here has some questions for you."

Taking Nick's spot on the side of the bed, Howard used his stethoscope to listen to Heath's heart. "How are you feeling?" He asked when he finished.

"Little under… the weather," Heath replied hoarsely.

"I can image," Howard replied as he examined the marks on Heath's throat. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Heath replied as he tried to swallow and grimaced in pain.

"Someone tried to strangle him with their bare hands." Nick added as Howard continued on with his exam.

"They almost succeeded. Heath was your throat sore before you were attacked?" Howard asked as he pressed on the swollen glands in Heath's neck.

Nodding his head yes, he moaned as Howard pressed on the sides of his throat.

Moving his hand down to Heath's chest he felt around the tender bruise as carefully as he could. "I don't feel anything broken but your sternum is badly bruised. Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"Hurts when I… cough," Heath answered before closing his eye for a moment.

"Looks as though he hit you with tremendous force." Howard exclaimed.

"Used a log," Heath said slowly.

"Looks like he used that same log on your head." Howard speculated as he removed the bandage from around Heath's forehead.

"No… threw me… into a tree." Heath said before coughing.

Nick's fists were clenched so tightly at his sides they were white knuckled. If Jed Reid wasn't already dead Nick would have killed him for sure.

"Heath I'm going to have to stitch this wound, it's fairly deep." Howard said as he examined the gash above his left eye.

Heath didn't say anything; the pressure building up inside his head clouded his thoughts and stole his breath. Holding the sheets tightly he suddenly became stiff as a board. The blinding pain in his head washed over him and made him sick to his stomach. Lying on his side supported by Nick and Howard, Heath continued to dry heave.

"Nick has he done this before?" Howard questioned as he held a cloth up to Heath's mouth.

"Yeah," was all Nick managed to say as he held onto Heath tightly.

"Lay him back down, I think he's finished." Howard said as Heath relaxed in Nick's arms.

He could feel himself drifting away; the conversations going on around him were quickly fading into the roar in his head. His chest felt heavy while his throat and lungs burned; and everything was so hot.

"We need to get him cooled down," Howard said as he listened to Heath's racing heart.

"I'll have Silas get some ice," Jarrod replied quickly before dashing from the room.

"Heath… Heath can you hear me?" Howard asked as he tapped on Heath's cheek with his finger. Getting no response Howard pinched Heath's cheek. "He's out," he said as he began preparing the wound on Heath's head for suturing. Cleaning some of the dirt and dried blood out of his patient's hair, he felt it, a large lump on the back of Heath's head. "Well that explains a little more," Howard commented as he assessed the size of the contusion.

"What does?" Nick questioned as he sat across from Howard next to Heath.

"He has a very large contusion, bump, on the back of his head. I'm assuming it happened the same time as this," he said pointing to the marks all down the side of Heath's face.

"I'm not sure… I didn't notice it." Nick said as he looked back down at his brother. "How could I have missed it?" He whispered. The feeling he some how let Heath down by not finding it overwhelmed him.

"Nick, there's nothing you could've done even if you'd known." Howard replied seeing the sadness in Nick's eyes.

"I wouldn't have let him ride that horse," Nick answered as he looked up at Howard.

"Nick you of all people know how he is when he puts his mind to something."

Nick shook his head and looked back down on Heath, "dam it boy why'd ya have to be so stubborn."

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

She'd only caught a slight glimpse of him out side as Jarrod and Duke carried him past her and into the house; he looked awful then but now seeing him up close and hearing Howard's diagnosis a genuine fear rose from the center of her stomach and traveled straight to her heart.

His face was flushed on one side and bruised and swollen on the other. The rash that covered his stomach and chest had now spread to his upper arms and neck. The ice they had packed around him had done little to reduce the heat radiating off him.

"Mrs. Barkley I brought up some juice." Silas said quietly as he carried in a tray.

"Thank you Silas, would you mind helping me while I try and get him to drink some of this?" Victoria asked as she poured a glass.

"Certainly," Silas answered as he moved closer to the bed.

"Heath… Heath sweetheart," Victoria said softly as she gently shook his shoulder. "Come on son can you wake up for me?"

Hot, he was so hot. Hotter than he'd ever remembered feeling. If only he could find some relief from the heat, some way to cool his body down he was certain that his throat and head would feel a whole lot better. Hearing someone calling to him he immediately thought of his sister. Was she in trouble? Had Jed come back? Opening his eye, he squinted through the tears and saw the face of his mother.

"Hello," Victoria said gently as she brushed her fingers across his flushed cheek. "I have something for you to drink."

Looking from her face to the glass in her hand it took him a moment to realize this was real. He was home, home and in his own bed. "Audra?" He asked in a hoarse voice so low Victoria almost didn't hear him.

"She's fine Heath, she's resting." Victoria replied happily as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Thanks to you that is."

Closing his eye for moment he breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe his sister was safe. Feeling Victoria's thumb move softly across his cheek he opened his eye again.

"Here," she said tipping the glass up against his lips.

As the cold juice entered his mouth it felt wonderful, the trouble started when he went to swallow it. When the juice entered is raw inflamed throat it felt like liquid fire. Coughing and spitting up most of what he'd drunken he struggled to draw in air.

"Silas get some water," Victoria said urgently as she tried to comfort her son. Taking the water Silas handed her she quickly put it up to Heath's lips. "Flush it out Heath."

Drinking the water while pausing to gulp in air his throat began to feel a little better. It still hurt to drink but it was nothing compared to moments ago. "Thanks," he whispered as he lay amongst the pillows pilled behind him.

"I think we'll have to wait until your throats a little better before we try that again." Victoria stated as she rested he hand on the top of his head. "Can I get you anything?"

Closing his eye he shook his head no. "Just tired," he replied quietly.

"Go ahead and rest sweetheart," Victoria replied as she bent forward and kissed his warm cheek. Sitting down she took his hand large hand in her smaller one and smiled as she felt him squeeze it slightly.

"Mrs. Barkley I'll take the tray back down and get started on dinner." Silas said as he finished cleaning up the mess.

"Thank you Silas," Victoria answered as Silas turned and headed towards the door.

Turning around as he reached the open door, Silas said, "don't you worry none that boy he's a fighter through and through. He'll pull out a this, you'll see."

Nick paced back and forth in the foyer with a drink in his hand. He wanted to go upstairs and check on his brother but he knew his mother wanted some time a lone with him. Remembering the grim look he'd seen on her face when Howard informed her of Heath's diagnosis, a cold icy hand wrapped around his heart.

Drinking the rest of his drink in one gulp, Nick put the glass down and headed off into the kitchen. Seeing Silas come down the back stairs with a tray he figured he must have come from Heath's room. "How is he?" He asked hoping for some positive news.

"He's the same Mr. Nick, your mothers is up there with him now." Silas answered as he took care of the dishes on the tray. Seeing the worried look on Nick's face, Silas added, "he's a fighter Mr. Nick."

"I wish he didn't always have to be." Nick said quietly as he sat down.

Hanging up his dishtowel, Silas walked over to the table and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. He'd known the man since he was a small boy in diapers. He was easily readable by the older man and now was no exception. "He doesn't Mr. Nick, not any more." Silas said knowingly as Nick looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He has a family now, and you, especially you. You've given him something that he's always wanted. Something he'd fight to keep." Silas replied as he sat down next to Nick.

"I don't understand," Nick said with a frown.

"Your respect, you respect him for the man he is. That's all he's ever wanted." Silas answered with a smile.

"I haven't always," Nick replied as he dipped his head a little.

"What's in the past should stay in the past. It's what happens now that matters most." Silas said as he patted Nick's knee. "That boy up there loves this family some thin' fierce. It's that love that'll keep him here."

Nick sat at the table and thought over Silas' words as the elderly man got up and went about his dinner preparations. He was amazed at the depths of which Silas knew Heath. He often wondered what the two talked about in the early morning before the sun came up. With Silas' words he wondered even more.

"Think I'll go and check on him." Nick said as he stood up.

"You do that Mr. Nick," Silas said with a smile.

Reaching the top of the stairs Nick stopped. Tilting his head slightly to the left he thought he heard someone crying. Following the faint cry he found himself standing in front of Audra's door. "Audra?" He called out as he knocked lightly.

He was about to knock again when he heard her. "Come in," she said softly.

"You all right?" He questioned walking over to where she sat by the window.

"I'm fine," she replied trying to smile.

"Well sis I hate ta say this but ah ya don't look so "fine"." Nick replied as he knelt down next to her. "What is it?"

Breaking down Audra threw herself into her brother's arms and cried. "It's all right honey, it's going to be all right." Nick said quietly as he brushed his hand down her hair.

"No it isn't," Audra sobbed sitting back up and looking at him. "It's all my fault. Heath's sick because of me."

"Audra that's not true, Heath getting sick isn't your fault." Nick replied quickly as he took her hands in his own.

"It is Nick, I knew he wasn't feeling good but I still asked him to take me home." Audra cried. "How could I have been so selfish?"

"Audra do you think I believe that if you knew Heath was really sick you'd take him out in the cold like that. No, I think little brother covered up his illness." Nick answered, trying to lessen Audra's feelings of guilt.

"Why, why would he do that?" Audra questioned as tears still filled her eyes.

"That my dear is one question I intend on asking him once he's better." Nick replied with a smile. "Now I thought mother sent you in here for some rest?"

"I can't, what if Heath needs me?"

"Mother's in with him now, get some rest and you can sit with him later." Nick stated as he helped Audra up. "Now lie down and get some rest until dinner."

"Roast duck," Audra said as she lay down. "Nick please tell Silas not to make the duck tonight, we have to save it for when Heath's better."

"Sure sis," Nick replied as bent down and kissed her forehead.

Leaving Audra's room he had just turned towards Heath's when his mother called out to him. Racing to the door he found her frantically trying to cool her son. "He's burning up, we have to do something!" Victoria cried.

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

Part 4

"Jarrod! Jarrod!" Nick yelled over the railing and down the front stairs. "We need you now!" He added before rushing back into Heath's room.

Looking at his brother as he lay on the bed, Nick's concerns grew with each passing moment. Heath's face was flushed bright red and sweat rolled down the sides of it. His hair was plastered to his head with that same sweat and he was unresponsive.

"We have to cool him down," Victoria said as she continued to wipe his face and chest with a cool cloth.

"How long has he been like this?" Nick asked as he moved across the bed from her.

"About half an hour, I've been trying to wake him to get him to drink but I've been unable to." Victoria said her voice cracking some.

"Nick?" Jarrod asked as he raced into the room.

"He's burning up," Nick replied as he helped his mother try to cool Heath.

"I'll go and bring up some more ice." Jarrod stated before hurrying from the room.

"Maybe we should move him into the tub." Nick said as he looked up at his mother.

"The shock might be to much for him," Victoria replied.

"We have to try something!" Shouted a frustrated Nick.

"Maybe if we start out with luke warm water and then slowly lower the temperature it won't be such a shock." Victoria speculated.

"I'll go start the water," Nick replied as he hurried past her.

With the tub ready and waiting Jarrod and Nick carefully maneuvered Heath out of his room and into the bathroom. Lowering him in gently not a sound was heard in the room. Taking one of the blocks of ice he'd brought upstairs, Jarrod lowered it into the water. As it began to melt and cool the water gradually, Nick took a cup and began pouring water over Heath's head.

Fifteen minutes later all the ice had been added and the water had turned cold. Nick looked for any signs of his brother's temperature dropping and found none. "He should have started to come around by now," he stated in a frustrated voice.

"We just have to keep trying Nick," Jarrod replied as he added more cold water.

The pounding in his head wouldn't stop. The constant heat that scorched his body and consumed him was overwhelming. Where was he? It felt like he was on fire. Fire! He remembered pushing the man after his sister into the fire. God he must still be there, on top of him burning.

Nick was amazed at how quickly his younger brother went from a comatose state to an agitated one. One moment he was lying deathly still and the next he was battling both Jarrod and himself to get out.

"Heath calm down!" Jarrod shouted as he pushed down on Heath's shoulders.

"Come on boy you're all right!" Nick added in as he struggled to keep him down.

"Get… away!" Heath shouted in a very hoarse voice. In his mind he and Jed were fighting in the fire. He had to keep the large man away from his sister he had too.

"Heath! Damn it cut it out! You're home!" Nick shouted as he grabbed his brother's head. "Look at me! Come on boy look!" Nick shouted as he watched Heath's good eye struggle to open. "That's it look at me Heath."

Opening his eye the world spun around him at a dizzying rate. Through the roar in his ears, which he thought must be the fire; he heard his brother's voice. Locking onto it he struggled towards it. Nick, Nick would keep Audra safe. Nick would help him.

"Nick," Heath said weakly as he searched for his brother.

"I'm right here Heath," Nick replied as he gently held his brother's bruised face in his hands.

"Help… Audra," Heath heaved out as he closed his eye.

"She's safe Heath, she's here in her own bed little brother." Jarrod said as he poured more water over Heath's chest.

"Home?" Heath asked slowly as he struggled to find Jarrod.

"Yeah Heath home, you're both home." Nick said as he smiled.

"Hot… Nick," Heath mumbled as he turned his head from side to side.

Taking a cup he filled it with cold water from the tap, "here drink this Heath." Putting it up to his brother's lips he helped him drink it down slowly.

"More?" Heath whispered when he'd finished the cup.

"In a bit Heath, let that settle first." Nick replied as he started pouring water over Heath's head.

"Feels… good," Heath mumbled as the cold water cascaded down his head and chest.

"Just rest, let us take care of you." Jarrod said as Heath closed his eye.

"He feels cooler Jarrod," Nick said about ten minutes later. "We should probably get him back into bed."

Returning Heath to his freshly turned down bed, Nick looked up at their mother. "It helped, he's a little cooler." Nick said as he took her hand.

Sitting down on the bed next to her son Victoria ran her fingers through his still damp hair. His cheeks were still flushed and the red bumpy rash still covered his chest and stomach. He seemed to be resting a little easier but something told her he wasn't out of the woods yet. "Why don't you and Jarrod go change, you're both soaked." Victoria said as she stood up and turned to face her sons.

"You sure you'll be all right?" Jarrod asked as he saw the worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine," she assured them with a smile.

After the boys left Victoria made her way back to Heath's side. Sitting on the bed she took his hand in her own and began to pray. She prayed for his life, a life he would loose if he couldn't beat the fever raging through him.

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

The sound of her bedroom door closing woke her from her dreams. Getting up out of bed she threw her rob over her shoulders and quietly made her way to the door. Opening it slowly she looked down the hallway and saw her brother. "Heath, what are you doing out of bed?" Audra asked as she put her arms through the sleeves of her robe and went out into the hallway.

"Shhhhh, " Heath replied with a smile as he put his finger to his lips and disappeared down the front stairs.

Smiling she quickly followed after him. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she looked around the dark parlor for him. "Heath where are you?" She called out quietly.

"In here," came his familiar drawl from inside the study.

Opening the double doors she entered as he was making his way out the French doors. Watching as he motioned for her to follow, she giggled and did just that. Outside on the patio the moon lit up the garden surrounding her beautifully. The stars were brighter than she'd ever seen them.

"Boy howdy they sure are sparklin' tonight." Heath said quietly as he came up behind her.

"There beautiful," Audra replied quietly as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Turning around to face him she immediately noticed the cuts and bruises were gone from his face. "Heath your face… it's healed." She exclaimed as she reached up to touch his smooth skin.

"Good as new," he replied with a half smile.

"But how?" she asked bewildered by his current condition. "You're not even sick any more."

"I'm going home," he answered as Audra furrowed her brow.

"Heath you are home," she laughed taking his hand in her own.

"This is one home Audra but I'm going home to a much bigger house." Heath replied as he gently tapped the end of her nose.

Looking as the stars sparkled in his eyes Audra suddenly understood, "no Heath," she said in a hushed whisper.

"It's all right sis," Heath replied as he pulled her close to him. "It's my time."

"No it can't be!" She exclaimed as the fear of loosing him tore at her heart.

"It'll be all right I promise." Heath said as he ran his hand down the back of her hair.

"No, no, no it won't! Can't you see? We need you, I need you!" Audra cried as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry sis, I just can't fight it any longer." Heath replied as he brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Yes you can, you have too!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Audra."

Feeling the solid form she held begin to turn soft Audra opened her eyes. The darkness of her room surprised her. Pushing the pillow she was holding away from her, Audra leapt out of bed and grabbed her robe. Throwing her door open she could see light spilling out into the hall from Heath's room.

"He's still to hot," Nick stated as he packed more ice around Heath's still form.

Nick, Jarrod, Silas, and Victoria had been working for over two hours trying to bring Heath's temperature down. Since they'd had him in the bath earlier that afternoon it seemed as though he'd turned the corner. But shortly after midnight his temperature had risen quite high once again.

Victoria sat by her son's side and continuously placed cold compresses on his face, neck and chest. Her worry for him grew with each passing moment, each moment he continued to remain unresponsive, and each moment the fever continued to consume him. The ice packed around his body had done little to alleviate the intense heat his body generated. His breathing was harsh and raspy, but his unresponsiveness is what frightened her most.

Both Nick and Jarrod had tried earlier to rouse him but neither one had any success. As they continued to watch him weaken, fear had crept slowly into each of their hearts. Fear that they could loose him.

Blinking through her own tears Victoria looked at the young man she loved as her very own. The marks on his face, neck, and chest had come from trying to defend his sister, her daughter. Victoria knew he would have fought to the death to protect her if he had to. That thought both warmed her heart and in the very next moment chilled it to the core. "He may very well loose his life doing just that," she thought as she brushed her fingers through his wet hair.

Looking down at the marks on his face she cringed at all the pain and suffering he'd gone through. Examining the large black, blue, and red bruise on his chest with her fingers her hand suddenly stopped. His chest, it was so still. "Oh God! He isn't breathing!" Victoria shouted as her worst nightmare came true.

Before Nick or Jarrod had even registered what their mother said, Audra was by them and up to the bed next to Heath.

"Heath!" She shouted as she grabbed his face and turned it towards her.

"Don't do this! Don't you dare leave!" Audra yelled as the others gathered around them.

"Audra let me look at him," Nick stated as he tried to move his sister out of the way.

"No!" She shouted pushing him backwards. "Heath listen to me, you can't go, you can't leave me you promised! Heath you promised to protect me!" She yelled at him as she shook him by the shoulders.

"I won't let you back out, not like this! Please it's all my fault!" She cried hysterically before laying her head down on Heath's chest. "It's all my fault… it's all my fault…" she continued to cry.

Nick was reaching forward to move Audra when he stopped suddenly. Looking at the bed in amazement he watched as Heath's left hand came up from his side slowly and gently caressed Audra's hair.

"Shhhh… sisss," came a soft whisper from Heath's lips.

"Oh Heath," Audra cried as she sat up and looked down on him.

"Don't… cry," he whispered as she cupped his cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," she cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Never," he whispered hoarsely.

Touching her hand to Heath's forehead, Victoria was relieved to find his skin much cooler. "Thank God," she mumbled, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Cold," Heath croaked out quietly as he closed his eye and began to shiver.

"His temperatures down, we need to get him into a warm dry bed." Victoria stated as she began removing some of the ice from around him.

Audra sat holding her brother's hand as Nick, Jarrod, and her mother cleaned up. Once that was done Silas brought in clean dry bedding and with Victoria and Nick's help managed to change the bed while minimizing any discomfort felt by the bed's occupant.

"Audra see if you can get him to drink," Victoria asked once they had him all tucked in.

"Heath… Heath," Audra said softly as she bent in close to his ear.

Hearing his sister's tender voice he turned his head slightly and opened his eye. "I have some water for you." Audra stated with a smile. Gently lifting his head she held the glass to his lips.

His throat was still extremely tender and every sip hurt but the water tasted wonderful. Finishing the glass he laid back into the pillows and closed his eye. The pounding in his head had lessened some but he still felt so tired and sore.

"Hey little brother," Nick said as he reached out and gripped Heath's shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare."

Opening his eye and seeing the worried faces looming over him he replied, "didn't mean… too."

"We know you didn't sweetheart," Victoria replied quickly. "How are you feeling?"

""Tired," he replied hoarsely.

"Just lay back and rest son," Victoria said as she brushed a hand through his hair. After he had fallen asleep, Victoria started directing everyone else from the room.

"I'm rested, let me stay with him. You go and get some rest." Audra stated as she took her mother's hands.

"I should really…" Victoria began before Audra interrupted her.

"Please mother, I need to be with him." Audra pleaded.

Embracing her daughter Victoria replied, "As I was saying I really should get some rest."

"Thank you," Audra replied as the two broke their embrace.

"I'll leave my door open in case you both need anything." Victoria stated before leaving.

Audra sat in the large highback chair next to her brother's bed. Reaching out she grasped his hand with her own and watched him sleep. As his bruised chest rose and fell ever so slightly with each breath he took, her body shivered. It frightened her to think of the pain he was suffering, pain she caused him with her selfishness. With tears running down her cheeks she leaned forward and placed her head on the bed next to their hands.

"Oh Heath can you ever forgive me," she sobbed.

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbv

Opening her eyes Audra was confused for a moment before she realized she was still in Heath's room. Sitting up in the chair she turned up the lamp slightly to get a better look at him. The bruising on his face looked even more pronounced in the dim light and it saddened her to know the pain he must still be suffering.

Gently gliding her hand across his forehead she was relieved to find his temperature was still lower than it had been. Adjusting the covers around him she turned the light back down and walked over to the window.

The moon's light was magnified ten fold by the light dusting of snow covering the ground below. "It's beautiful," Audra whispered to herself as she looked out over the freshly fallen snow. Looking up heaven ward she wasn't at all surprised to find the stars sparkling in the night sky.

"My mama always said there wasn't anything more beautiful than the night sky at Christmas time." Audra heard her brother say in her head.

Kneeling down Audra clasped her hands together and bent her head in prayer. "Lord, I want to thank you for sparing my brother. He means so much to me I can't imagine life with out him. If he only knew what his coming here has meant to me, to all of us." Audra said as tears formed in her eyes.

"After father died I felt so lost, Nick and Jarrod were always so busy they never seemed to have time for me. And mother, well she was so sad for so long I just couldn't burden her with my troubles. But then Heath came and I finally had someone to talk to again, someone who'd listen to me and not trivialize what I said. I can't begin to tell you how much that meant. I love him with all my heart." Audra closed her eyes and finished as tears ran down her cheeks.

Opening her eyes she was astounded at how bright the night sky had become. One star seemed to out shine all the rest; it's light radiating down through the window and in to the room all around her. Turning around she giggled happily as the light illuminated her brother. Making her way back over to his side, Audra sat down in the chair and took her brother's hand. "Merry Christmas Heath," she said quietly as the soft light from the Christmas star shown down on him. Laying her head down, she fell asleep listening to the sound of her brother's breathing.

A hand gently caressing her hair awoke her.

"Morn' in sis," Heath said hoarsely as Audra sat up and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas big brother," Audra replied happily as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"A might sore but other wise all right." He replied as he tried to smile at her.

"Here let me get you some water," Audra said as she turned and poured him a glass.

Easing himself up to a sitting position Heath took the glass from his sister and slowly drank. His throat was still sore but not nearly as bad as it had been. Even the pounding in his head had subsided some. "Thanks," he said handing her the glass and leaning back against his pillows.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Audra said as she sat and took his hand once again.

"Me too," he smirked before noticing the sad look on her face. "What is it Audra?"

"Last night… Heath… I thought… we almost lost you." Audra said as her eyes welled up with tears. "We almost lost you and I didn't get to apologize."

"Audra there's nothing for you to apologize for." Heath replied as he increased the hold he had on her hand.

"But there is Heath, it's my fault you're lying here in this bed. If I hadn't forced you into taking me home none of this would have happened." Audra cried as her guilty feeling spilled forth.

"Is that what you think? That this is your fault?" Heath asked hoarsely.

"If I hadn't been so selfish… I'm sorry Heath." Audra cried as she laid her head down on the bed.

Reaching out and gently touching his sister's blonde hair Heath couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Audra you're the least selfish person I know."

"I'm not! Deep down I knew you weren't feeling well but I still pleaded with you to take me home, and now your even sicker." Audra cried as she looked up at him.

Smiling Heath rubbed a tear from her cheek, "Sis truth is I wanted ta get home too. Being it's only my second Christmas with you all I didn't want to miss it. I was glad when you asked me to take you home."

"You're just saying that." Audra replied as her tears continued to fall.

"Audra I should a known better my self. Because of my actions Jed almost… he almost…" Heath couldn't get the words out. Seeing the large man in his minds eye caused him to shiver. The horrible feeling that he'd let his sister down washed over him once again.

"Heath are you all right?" Audra asked as she watched him shake. Sitting down on the bed facing him she pulled him forward and embraced him. "Please Heath what is it?" She asked quietly.

"He could have killed you," Heath mumbled hoarsely.

"But he didn't, he didn't get either one of us," Audra replied as he held him tight.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Heath said as he sat up and looked at her.

"Me? Heath look what he did to you. My God he almost killed you." Audra said as she caressed his cheek. "He almost killed you and I never had a chance to tell you how much I loved you."

"You show me everyday Audra," Heath replied as he turned his bruised face into a smile.

Smiling and wiping her tears Audra hugged her brother gently. "Heath you mean so much to me, to this family. I couldn't imagine life with out you."

"Nor I without all of you," Heath replied as they sat looking at one another. "I know it hasn't always been easy but it was sure worth the trip." He said jokingly.

"Heath Barkley," Audra scolded playfully. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too sis," Heath said as they embraced once more. "Merry Christmas."

The End…..


End file.
